


Desert heat

by Vivi_chwan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace/Vivi, F/M, Lemon, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_chwan/pseuds/Vivi_chwan
Summary: Ace knew what he want, and he'd get it. Even if it's a princess...





	Desert heat

Vivi didn’t like the nighttime in the desert. Without the burning sun, it got really cold. Vivi pulled her coat tighter around her body, her arms embracing herself. She couldn’t remember the last time she froze this hard. Now she wished she had taken Luffy’s shift, just to sit around the campfire. Luckily Nami shared the tent with her, so the two girls agreed to warm each other. But Nami’s warmth wasn’t enough for Vivi. However, she was too tired for staying awake. Her eyelids closed and her embrace softened.

Outside her tent around the campfire her friend Luffy was still awake. The friends agreed on one staying awake while the others try to catch some sleep. The first shift was on Luffy.

»Hungry«, he moaned to himself, his eyelids heavy. He looked over to his friends. Zoro, Usopp and Chopper were warming each other and Luffy couldn’t wait to join them.

»Yo Luffy, you want me to take over?«

He nodded heavily, while his brother Ace took the seat beside him.

»Thank you, Ace…«, he rubbed his eyes. »I’m so tired right now…«

Ace smiled and pinched Luffys rubber-like cheek.

»Hey, I’ll scratch your back, you’ll scratch mine.«

Luffy wrinkled his forehead. He met Ace‘s gaze. It was devious. He didn’t see this much on his brothers face.

»What’s up, big bro. What you want?«

Ace leaned towards Luffy, silencing his voice.

»What can you tell me about your girls?«

»Huh? What do you mean?«, Luffy scratched his forehead, he seemed overwhelmed. Ace shook his head. He couldn’t be serious with this. Maybe Luffy just didn’t want to tell him. He took a glance over his shoulder. But everyone except them was still asleep.

»What about the blue haired one? You like like her?«

Ace raised an eyebrow. Hopefully Luffy would get this hint.

»Vivi? Yes?«, Luffy asked puzzled. »She is a princess. I told you in the hallway, Ace. You remember? Just after Smokey… I do like her, but not this way.«

»Yeah sure you did, she’s a princess«, he said, taking another shot around, to make sure nobody’s listening. »Which one is her tent?«

Luffy blushed. Seemed like Ace grew an interest on Vivi. He sighed. Luckily it wasn’t Nami. Compared to Ace he lost. And Luffy knew this very well. He already heard her and Vivi fangirling about his brother. He pointed on the one at the edge. Ace grinned.

»But Nami’s in there too, you know…«

»Don’t worry, Luffy. I’ll take care of this.«

»What you wanna do, Ace?«, he asked, but didn’t get an answer except for a little chuckle. Luffy sighed, as he saw Nami coming out of the girls tent. Ace would definitely have his way with Vivi.

A soft noise woke Vivi from her sleep. A sound like a coat dropping on the ground. She didn’t dare to watch, maybe it was all in her mind. Suddenly she heard footsteps coming closer.

»You awake?«

Vivi blinked. Could it be?

»Ace-san?«

Her back get warmed, definitely a larger body snuggling into hers. She asked herself if Nami was still with her. A hand was playing with a strand of her hair. His breath against her skin. She didn’t know what was going on and moaned loudly as suddenly her breast was grabbed.

»What do you do? Where’s Nami-san?«

She wanted to turn around, but Ace kissed the back of her neck and pushed her back in place. He groaned. Her breasts not only look amazing, they do feel too. Big, warm and firm.

»Shhhhh. She’s outside, taking care of my lil’ brother«, he mumbled, and gently stroke her soft skin underneath his fingertips. »Enjoy it.«

His touch sent shivers down her spine. A part of her felt so desired and just wants to give in, but one part of her thought this was wrong. She just met him and didn’t know anything about him at all. She gasped as his other hand slid beneath her coat and top, and slightly touched her nipple. Vivi felt an unknown warmth in her lower abdomen, a strange unfamiliar feeling.

»Ace-san, you shouldn’t do this. The others could find out about it. Ahh…«

Vivi gave out a loud moan as he fondled her breasts and kissed her neck. How dare he? She tried to move away from him, so he pulled on her coat till it fell off.

»No way, princess. They’re busy with themselves«, he whispered. »It’s just the two of us…«

He wrapped his armes tight on her. His breath was fire against her skin. Vivi froze and burned at the same time. He couldn’t be serious. She tried to make out some noises from outside, but Ace and her heavy breathing was all she could hear. His heat became stronger, and she felt something squeezing against her back. Vivi swallowed hard. At least she knew what was going on in his mind. She panicked and tried to push him off, but he pulled her close. His skin was burning against hers.

»You play hard to get?«, he whispered. »I’ll convince you. You’ll see. «

Ace licked over the soft skin of her neck, his fingers stroking her cheek. Vivi sighed, his touch felt so right, and so wrong at the same time. She nearly recognized him moving the straps of her top, so her chest was bare.

»Ace-san, please no…«

Vivi blushed and her thoughts went wild. She was spooning with Luffy’s older brother, while her friends were just a few meters away. That was crazy. She couldn’t believe this herself.

»You want more, princess?«

One of Ace’s hands stroke around her belly, beneath her skirt, and finally rested on her panties. Even if Vivi was panicking, she still felt this growing wetness between her legs, every time his thumb hits her nipple, teasing it gently. Although she wished, she didn’t, but she really enjoyed this. It felt amazing. Vivi grabbed Ace‘s wrists.

»Please stop« she pleaded with burning cheeks. »Ace-san, stop it. We can’t go any further. «

»Sure.«

Ace took a deep breath, and it seemed like he obeyed her command. Maybe he knew it was wrong. His wrists soften in Vivis hands. She heaved a sigh of relief.

Ace pushed her into to ground instead. The greedy glance in his eyes made her blush even more. She felt like his prey, while he was on top. Ace licked his lips before he kissed her hungrily. They felt so rough on hers, but his kiss was so flaming. Vivi tried to cover her breasts.

»You’re so cute«, he said with a smile, stroking her hair behind her ear. Vivi’s cheeks and ears were burning. She avoided his gaze.

»Admit that you like this.«

»Mmhh…«

»Maybe this will do the rest«, he chuckled, before he nibbled on the soft skin of her neck. One hand trying to move Vivi’s arm aside.

»Nnngggh…No…Ace«, Vivi moaned as he continued to kiss the pale skin of her chest. She opened her eyes wide, when his lips touched her nipple.

»No, stop it!«, she said and tried to pull on his hair, but he just pinned her arms with one hand above her head. Vivi’s head was deep red. She was too embarrassed by the whole situation.

»Let me give you a treat. Just enjoy it.«

Vivi swallowed hard. She wasn’t quite comfortable in her body. And Ace being so perky, made her even more insecure. But it seemed that he enjoyed her body with pleasure. She cried out, as he sucked on her nipple after teasing it with his tongue.

»Aaw…Mmmmnnnh… «

She crossed her legs, but her lower abdomen went wild. Ace’s free hand ran over her upper thigh, fiddling with her skirt untill he found the button to open it. He solved his grip around her arms and kissed her lips again. Out of the sudden Ace pulled down her panties, and rubbed her clit gently before sliding just one finger in her soaking wet pussy.

»You naughty little princess«, he hissed in her ear, getting more aroused himself. »See, you like it. You’re so wet…Ngghh… Hot…«

»Awww, mhh…No«, Vivi lied to herself biting her lips. She already knew it. She wanted it, she wanted him. She avoided his gaze again. Ace chuckled. He pulled his finger out, and Vivi gasped. His wet finger trailed her clit, teased her a bit.

»Now I know why this Croc-guy is so salty«, Ace mumbled into her hair, soaking in her sweet scent. »It’s not this country he wants to claim for himself… It’s your sweet little princess pussy.«

»No, you don’t know anything…«

»Oh, you bet, princess. It’s always about pussy. And this one is mine.«

She heard him unzip his pants. Ace took her hand to stroke his rock hard erection.

»I want you«, he whispered, tightening his grip around her hand. »Say you want me.«

Vivi didn’t answer, she closed her eyes. Oh, hell yes, she wanted him badly. She enjoyed this, enjoyed him, and he felt so good in her hand. His finger rubbing her clit nearly made her see stars. She cried out as he used three fingers to enter her.

»You’re even getting wetter«, Ace let out a deep groan, while moving inside her. »You are so naughty, princess. No wonder you’re a wanted woman.«

He pulled his fingers out again and kissed her greedy, before he pushed her onto her back and parted her legs. Vivi’s heart beated like a drum. She felt so vulnerable at this moment. In this position Ace could see her whole private parts. And he liked what he saw. She could tell by the look on his face. He put his erection at her entrance. Just the head dipping in a bit. Vivi’s cheeks burned.

»Now you get what you’re longing for« he bit his lips, trying not to cum right at the beginning. This view was awesome. The cute bright pink face of the princess, and her dropping wet pussy. How she laid on the ground right in front of him, just waiting for him to take her. His member was throbbing. He leaned close to her.

»Did you really think I wouldn’t get your lusty looks? Shihshishi.«

He still teased her with the tip of his cock, running over her clit and entrance, overwhelmed by the feeling of her warm wetness.

»Please be gentle, Ace-san«, Vivi bid. »I’m a virgin…«

»Sure«, he moaned, and pushed himself inside her at once. Vivi let out a loud cry. Either she was too tight or he was just too big for her. It felt like she was torn apart. Ace covered her mouth with his hand, he breathed heavily. She felt so nice. Warm, wet and clingy to himself. It would be hard to resist her too long. She definitely had been a virgin.

»Shhhh, princess. You want them to notice?«

»No… Nnngggh«, Vivi groaned as he started to move inside her, his weight pushing her more into the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, as she got used to the feeling. Ace grinned.

»I knew you would love it.«, he said and pulled out. Vivi was confused. Why did he just stopped? Wasn’t she good enough for him? She checked him. His member still erected.

»On your knees, princess.«

She obeyed, her throbbing pussy taking control over her.

»Oh yeah«, Ace moaned and gave her little butt a spank, before fingering her for a brief moment. »Say you like it.«

The heat in her lower abdomen grew. His fingers hitting her sweet spot constantly.

»I like it, Ace-san«, she whined and hesitated for a second. »But… Please give me your cock.«

Ace was shattered for a moment. Did she really just say this? His face grew a heavy grin.

»Oh, you dirty girl…«

He pulled out his fingers and grabbed Vivi’s hip with one hand. With the other he led his erection to enter her. Vivi groaned, her eyes rolling back in her head. He felt so good inside her. Ace held onto her hips while thrusting into her. Vivi supported her weight on her forearms and shivered every time his balls smacked against her clit. Ace leaned to her to nibble her neck. Him moaning in her ear drove Vivi crazy. She didn’t know the feeling, but she knew she was about to climax.

»Ace-san, I am… I’m coming«, she let out a deep groan, as he started thrusting even harder. His hands on her breasts, teasing her stiff nipples with his fingers.

»You want me to come inside?«, he moaned under short breath.

»Yes, come inside. Gimme all you have.«

Ace was burning. And Vivi felt her pussy shivering as another shot of honey flowed on his erection. She cried out as she climaxed, feeling waves of pleasure going trough her body. Feeling the lightnings in her veins. Ace released himself into her shortly afterwards, filling her up with his hot seed.

»Ahhh… Vivi, yes… Nnngggh..«

He moaned in pleasure, sweat dripping down his back. Ace fought for air and took Vivi in a close hug.

»You’re mine, princess«, he said and kissed her hair, stroking gently above her skin with himself still inside her. Vivi nodded, enjoying this close moment. He was so hot against her skin. She took his hands and leaned against his chest.

»I’ll promise.«

He grinned and grabbed her boob.

»What about a second round?!«

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
